totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Total Drama: Lights Camera Action
I think this is an awesome way to tell a story, from a first point of view, other people might have done it but I personally have never seen it. I also like the cast, and the first day, I'm interested to see how this plays out. Good job Jacky! -- [[User:Bridgette_dj10|'Bridgette_dj10']][[User talk:Bridgette_dj10|'Talk']][[User blog:Bridgette_dj10|'Blogs']] 15:12, February 10, 2013 (UTC) aw why thank you! :) -Love Jackkks ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 22:12, February 10, 2013 (UTC) wow, i was surprised for Dakota! Really the story, for me, is becaming way better than your old one, even if it was a good one! This is really awesome, i just love the idea. You are making many people LOVE TDA now c: [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 14:39, February 14, 2013 (UTC) with what program did you do this two character CJ Jacky thanks c: &i use PTS leave your signature!!!-Love Jackkks ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 00:56, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Pass the link to me? nigga pass on the link for me to download? please not till you leave your signature :p -Love Jackkks ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 23:33, February 14, 2013 (UTC) and how to do it? Seriously if I knew but did not know: D after you post a comment put this sign "~" 4 times, so it creates your signature -Love Jackkks ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 01:21, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ok User:ViiSilca 20:16, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Haha very good so far. :) I wish there were more dialogue, it'd make it much more interesting. But I like how it's going! C: Dawww Cj x Jackeyyy <3 NoahRileyM (talk) 04:37, February 16, 2013 (UTC) I wish Courtney and Jacky woud be in the final 2 cause that woud be awsomeTdwtwinz (talk) 18:12, February 16, 2013 (UTC)tdwtwinz And I wish Courtney and Jacky woud be friends Tdwtwinz (talk) 20:26, February 16, 2013 (UTC)tdwtwinz What did you use to creat thos imiges??Tdwtwinz (talk) 08:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC)tdwtwinz i used paint tool sai (: -Love Jackkks ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 09:27, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I pass the link to lower the program please I signed ViiSilca 12:20, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ok, im not sure if this is the right one, but i asked a friend to pass me the link so click here -Love Jackkks ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 19:03, February 17, 2013 (UTC) thank you very much User:ViiSilca 20:32, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Wow i am amazed on how your show is going! it is twice as much better then the real TDA! i love your art and cant wait to see what else is planed for the future episodes and seasons! c: VashHonestBeautiful (Talk) thank you very much n.n -Love Jackkks ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 08:58, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm keeping up with this. ;3 Lovely pictures and a nice storyline. ;3 Keep up the great work. ;3-- [[User:TDALindsayfan1|'''Where]][[User talk:TDALindsayfan1|'have']][[User blog:TDALindsayfan1|'I been']] 15:37, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Give Your Prediction Who do you think is going to win ? leave your signature next to the contestant '-CJ' #TheMacaronikid (talk) 06:05, February 18, 2013 (UTC) # There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 06:08, February 18, 2013 (UTC) #ViiSilca (talk) 15:02, February 18, 2013 (UTC) #[[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 19:27, February 20, 2013 (UTC) #VashHonestBeautiful (Talk) 01:43, February 22, 2013 (UTC) '''-Courtney #NoahRileyM (talk) 06:05, February 18, 2013 (UTC) #Tdwtwinz (talk) 13:31, February 18, 2013 (UTC)tdwtwinz '-Dawn' #[[User:Teddy74|'ΔTeddyΔ']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Leave a message, please!']] Goodbye now! 08:59, February 22, 2013 (UTC) #-- [[User:TDALindsayfan1|'Where']][[User talk:TDALindsayfan1|'have']][[User blog:TDALindsayfan1|'I been']] 15:37, February 25, 2013 (UTC) #CindyTDITDATDWT (talk) 16:08, February 25, 2013 (UTC) '-Duncan' # '-Gwen' # '-Jacky' #[[User:TotalDramaFan90|'Fluffy pancakes being']] [[User talk:TotalDramaFan90|'my only friend']] 06:05, February 21, 2013 (UTC) '-Leshawna' # '-Scott' # ''-New Player'' # ''-Eliminated Player'' #